IBC News Team 13
IBC News and Public Affairs (also known as News Team 13 commonly IBC News) is the news organization of Philippine media sequestered IBC-13 in the Philippines . The organization is responsible for the daily news and information gathering of the network's news programs. Its current slogan is Saan Ka Man, Kahit Kailan, Maaasahan. IBC News and Public Affairs topped the list among Philippines news and broadcast organizations, garnering 50% of the public trust. It serves the main IBC Channel 13, the IBC Regional Group, the UHF news television network IBC News Network, the flagship radio stations DZTV-AM and the regional radio networks DYBQ Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas, and DYRG Kalibo and a news website newsteam13.ph. The division operates mainly and headquartered at IBC Complex in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City while the IBC regional stations also have their local news divisions, which is a big help in newsgathering for the whole network. It also has a news bureaus in North America, Europe, Asia Pacific and the Middle East with the help of IBC Global Ltd., these make IBC News andPublic Affairs ahead among the other news organizations in the country as they were the largest and the most comprehensive when it comes to local and international newsgathering. Divisions The division is currently headed by long-time journalist and IBC News head Zyrene Parsad-Valencia. It is further subdivided into different subgroups: *'News Team 13' (commonly IBC News), headed by news head Zyrene Parsad-Valencia set a number of firsts in news reporting in the country. These include the use of Live-Pack and the News Team 13 studios at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines while utilise a ticker during news broadcasts. *'IBC Weather Center', is the weather forecasting division of IBC News and Public Affairs, anchored by Jeff Arcilla. Aside from regular programming, it also operates the IBC News Network, currently the first and the only 24-hour Filipino language free TV news channel in the country. The division also operates a news website newsteam13.ph in partnership with The Philippine Star and The Manila Times and the first AM radio station (Radyo Budyong Manila 1386). Programs 'Current programs on IBC' *''Biyaheng Langit'' *''Cooltura'' *''Entrepinoy'' *''Good Take'' *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' *''Health Line'' *''IBC Express Balita'' *''IBC Express Balita Weekend'' *''IBC Headliners'' *''Kassanga Mo Ang Langit'' *''Linawin Natin'' *''Magandang Umaga Ba?'' *''Makabayang Duktor'' *''Nora Mismo'' *''Pulsong Pinoy'' *''Ronda Trese'' *''Tagamend'' *''Tapatan with Jay Sonza'' 'Current programs on IBC News Network' *''Balitang 90'' *''Castro ng Batas'' *''Citong Cito'' *''CNBC Konek'' *''Global Desk'' *''INN News Blast'' *''Lunchtime News'' *''Mr. Angara'' *''On Line'' *''PAGASA TV'' *''SSS: Kabalikat Natin'' *''Susi sa Balita'' *''Tayuan Ko Paninindigan'' 'Current programs on IBC Regional' *''IBC Express Balita Amianan'' (IBC-13 Baguio) *''IBC Express Balita Bicol'' (News Team 13 Naga) *''IBC Express Balita Bisaya'' (News Team 13 Cebu) *''IBC Express Balita Chavacano'' (News Team 13 Zamboanga) *''IBC Express Balita Davaoeno'' (News Team 13 Davao) *''IBC Express Balita Ilocos'' (News Team 13 Laoag) *''IBC Express Balita Ilonggo'' (News Team 13 Iloilo) *''IBC Express Balita Negros'' (News Team 13 Bacolod) *''IBC Express Balita North Central Luzon'' (News Team 13 Dagupan) *''IBC Express Balita Northern Mindanao'' (News Team 13 Cagayan De Oro) *''IBC Express Balita Socsksargen'' (News Team 13 General Santos) *''Ikaw Kabuhi Ko'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) *''Tele-Radyo'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) 'Defunct' :Future information Previously air shows Personalities 'The Six Pillars of IBC News' *Snooky Serna *John Susi *Jay Sonza *Bernadette Sembrano *Ralf Rivas *Zyrene Parsad-Valencia 'Newscasters' *Snooky Serna (Magandang Umaga Ba?, IBC Express Balita) *John Susi (IBC Express Balita, Susi sa Balita) *Jay Sonza (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Ronda Trese, Tapatan) *Bernadette Sembrano (Ronda Trese) *Ralf Rivas (Ronda Trese, Balitang 90) *Chal Lontoc (Express Balita Weekend, Lunchtime News) *Czarinah Lusuegro (IBC Headliners) *Larry Ng (Tayuan Ko Paninindigan, Express Balita Weekend) *Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba (Cooltura, CNBC Konek) *Zyrene Parsad-Valencia (Pulsong Pinoy, Balitang 90) *Riki Kwek (Global Desk) 'Public Affairs personalities' *Dr. Willie Ong (Makabayang Duktor) *Dra. Liza Ong (Makabayang Duktor) *Dr. Philip Cruz (Makabayang Duktor) *Chin Chin Gutierrez (Good Take, Tayuan Ko Paninindigan) *Jarius Bondoc (Linawin Natin) *Nora Aunor (Nora Mismo) *Cito Beltran (Citong Cito) *Manilyn Reynes (Hapi Kung Healthy, SSS: Kabalikat Natin) *Bobby Yan (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Nora Mismo) *Nicole Hiyala (Magandang Umaga Ba?) *Joey Marquez (Tayuan Ko Paninindigan) *Kathryn Bernardo (Magandang Umaga Ba?, IBC Express Balita) *Jeff Arcilla (Magandang Umaga Ba?, IBC Express Balita, Hapi Kung Healthy, PAGASA TV, Tayuan Ko Paninindigan) *Pat Natividad (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Entrepinoy) *Sonny Angara (Mr. Angara) *Atty. Claire Castro (Castro ng Batas) *Smokey Manaloto (Magandang Umaga Ba?) *Grace Choa (Health Line) *Gene Orejana (Magandang Umaga Ba?, On Line) *Rey Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit, Biyaheng Langit) *JR Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit) 'Correspondents' *Jess Caduco (Senior Correspondent) *Cristina Tanio (Senior Correspondent) *Jeffrey Zaide (Crime Correspondent) *Dennis Cortes (Senior Correspondent) *Charina Carlos (Senior Correspondent) *Jun del Rosario (Senior Correspondent) *Pia Castro (Senior Correspondent) *Jinky Baticados (Senior DOJ Correspondent) *Dave Abuel (Senior Correspondent) *Nicole Anderson (Senior Showbiz Correspondent) *Greg Gregorio (Senior Sports Correspondent) *Nalla Aguas (General Assignment) *Chin Chin Gutierrez (Consumers Correspondent) *Dave Llavanes Jr. (Senate Correspondent) *Riki Kwek (Senior Correspondent) *Krenn Jolongbayan (Senior Showbiz Correspondent) *Ronald Cayetano (Crime Correspondent) *Cecille Lardizabal (Crime Correspondent) *Merwin Llanza (General Assignment, Malacañang Correspondent) *Nilfa Asuncion (General Assignment) *Ralf Rivas (Senior Correspondent) *Liezl Castro (Senior Correspondent) *Jake Morales (General Assignment) *Marinette Panganiban (Senior Correspondent) *Lalaine Tiangco (Senior Correspondent) *Robert Arevalo (Justice Department Correspondent) *Kim Cardenas (Senior Correspondent) *Czarinah Lusuegro (Senior Correspondent) 'Former Newscasts/Personalities' *Vince Alingod *Alvin Sejera *Tintin Pizarro *Atty. Salvador Panelo (2009-2011) *Hajji Kaamino (2011-2012, then moved to PTV) *Lee Andres *Karen Cabrera *Ali Atienza (2006-2008) *Adrian Ayalin *Darwin Amojelar *Caren Bayhon *Manoling Morato (2009-2010) *Kit Belmonte *Ka Louie Beltran *Susan Calo-Medina *Neil Santos (1999-2009) *Dr. Dean Torno (2011) *Gionna Cabrera (2011) *Dada Calupitan *Maggie dela Riva (2009-2010) *Marion Chua *Errol Cadame (2005-2006, 2008) *Atty. Zorah Andam (2003-2011) *Mina Dabor *Randy David *Kathy de Leon-Vilar *Gina dela Vega-Cruz *Marissa del Mar (2003-2011) *Cielito "Mahal" Del Mundo *Atty. Noli Eala (1998-2003) *Frankie Evangelista *Bing Formento (2008-2009) *Jam Alindongan *Abel Cruz (2009-2012) *Ron Gagalac *Oliver Abeleda (2007-2010) *Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez (2007-2010) *Aljo Bendijo (2007-2011) *Toni Marcelo *Thea Gavino (2008-2009) *Ida Miranda Castro (1998-2003) *Amy Godinez-Cuenco *Doy Castillo (2001-2003) *Gen. Arturo Anas (2001-2003) *Ervin Mateo (2001-2003) *Ben Tulfo (2003-2011) *Joee Guilas (2007-2009) *Magtanggol Gunigundo *Karen Padilla (2009-2010) *Maricel Halili *Janelle So (1998-2001) *Lizel Po (2011) *Francis L. Cardona (2008-2011) *Nina Taduran (2010-2011) *Subas Herrero *Precious Hipolito-Castelo (1999-2009) *Risa Hontiveros-Baraquel *Jennifer Illustre *Amelyn Veloso (2008-2010) *January Isaac (2003-2009) *Dyords Javier *Kaye Jimenez *Rose Solangon (2008-2011) *TG Kintanar *Aryanna Lim *Manuel Llige (1998-2002) *Atty. Rod Manicad *DJ Oliver Reyes (2011) *Pinky Marquez (2001-2003) *Elmer Mercado (1994-1998, 2000-2002) *Anthony Pangilinan (2002-2003) *Francis Pangilinan *Dennis Principe (2003-2006) *Cory Quirino *Joe Javier *Rida Reyes (2008) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (2003-2008) *Dave Sta. Ana *Mherie Caibal (2011) *Julius Segovia *Jopet Sison *Margarita Pantaleon (2011) *Atty. Jose Sison *Anne Marie Soriano (1997-2001) *Ali Sotto *Claudine Trillo-Webb *Erwin Tulfo *Julie Yap-Daza *Ina Yulo *Roann Sumayao Regional Corespondents 'Anchors' *Delfrado Villanueva Jr. (IBC-13 Baguio) *Edmund Salacup (IBC-8 Dagupan) *Antonio Casimiro (IBC-13 Laoag) *Angelina Galupo (IBC-13 Naga) *Jun Arbolado (IBC-12 Iloilo) *Bob Malazarte (IBC-13 Bacolod) *Buen Algono (IBC-13 Cebu) *Rey Maraunay (IBC-10 Cagayan De Oro) *Julie Alipala (IBC-13 Zamboanga) *June Duterte (IBC-13 Davao) *Roldan Caliosan (IBC-10 General Santos) 'Reporters' 'Luzon' *Melchor Balawas (IBC-13 Baguio) *Victor Decoy (IBC-13 Baguio) *Franklin Torres (IBC-13 Baguio) *Edwin M. Carbajal (IBC-13 Baguio) *Edmundo Abubo (IBC-8 Dagupan) *Juraine Serquina (IBC-8 Dagupan) *Karen Crisostomo (IBC-8 Dagupan) *Edgar Jacinto (IBC-13 Laoag) *Marivic Adena (IBC-13 Laoag) *Amado Valdez (IBC-13 Laoag) *Adiel Auxilio (IBC-13 Naga) *Jonel Cuba (IBC-13 Naga) *Vince Villar (IBC-13 Naga) *Edison Bordeos (IBC-13 Naga) 'Visayas' *Novie Guazo (IBC-12 Iloilo) *Tina Ilustre (IBC-12 Iloilo) *Emerson Labrillaso (IBC-12 Iloilo) *Ronel Sorbito (IBC-12 Iloilo) *Rhod Tecson (IBC-12 Iloilo) *Sunshine Lacson (IBC-13 Bacolod) *Carlene Antepasado (IBC-13 Bacolod) *Rey Martinez (IBC-13 Bacolod) *Paul Lauro (IBC-13 Cebu) *Roseller Layasan (IBC-13 Cebu) *Bernie Cabusao (IBC-13 Cebu) *Aida Tampus (IBC-13 Cebu) *Ely Bolonos (IBC-13 Cebu) 'Mindanao' *Annaliza Reyes (IBC-10 Cagayan De Oro) *Noy Losentes (IBC-10 Cagayan De Oro) *Michelle Mesias (IBC-10 Cagayan De Oro) *Butch Bustamante (IBC-13 Zamboanga) *Reynerio Candido (IBC-13 Zamboanga) *Lulu Gerolaga (IBC-13 Zamboanga) *Jennifer Villanueva (IBC-13 Zamboanga) *Dodong Atillo (IBC-13 Davao) *Jessie Casalda (IBC-13 Davao) *Dodong Atillo (IBC-13 Davao) *Jessie Casalda (IBC-13 Davao) *Rey Hernan Fabe (IBC-13 Davao) *Jonathan Macailing (IBC-10 General Santos) *Eva B. Molina (IBC-10 General Santos) *Joel Eduque (IBC-10 General Santos) iBalita Ako! IBC News launched its own citizen journalism campaign during its coverage of the Hatol ng Bayan 2012. The campaign is now called iBalita Ako! (Tagalog for You News!), it reflects upon the station's flagship newscast Express Balita and Ronda Trese which runs out of a blog. Submission of news items from the general public is across a variety of platforms, mainly using SMS and MMS technologies with its sequestered by the government. As answer to IBC's iBalita Ako!, the other two main competitor GMA and ABS-CBN both followed and had their own version of citizen journalism campaign named YouScoop! and Bayan Mo, iPatrol Mo! respectively. References See also *IBC-13 *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *IBC strengthens for news and public affairs programming *Quaker - "Win The Wheels" on Vimeo *Boots Anson-Roa: IBC-13's Excitement *IBC-13 step up the news delivery of News Team 13 *News5 *GMA News and Public Affairs *ZTV News and Public Affairs *ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs External links *IBC-13 website *News Team 13 website *News Team 13 on Facebook *News Team 13 on Twitter *News Team 13 on Multiply Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation